lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dakota Markle
Dakota Markle, initially credited as Dakota M, is an actor who frequently collaborates with Scott Pincus. Having a friendship that spans back to second grade, the two made their first film together in 2014, with Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. Dakota went on to star in Dr. Troubleshoot (his first released film), and also appeared in Pizza No Come, Pizza Will Come and Pizza Never Come. He had a starring role as the demon Saathi in The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods. Dakota debuted as Bjorn Alvarez in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe through The Conundrum Dimension. He reprised the role numerous times in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam and Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption. More recently, Dakota voiced a soldier named Ford in Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master. Biography 2014 Dakota is Scott's oldest friend, having known him since second grade. The two wouldn't start making movies together until Dakota was cast in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution in late 2013. Dakota portrayed Logan Shaw, and started filming the project in May 2014. Dakota was set to have roles in Bread's Crumbs and The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods, which were made in May and June, but he was unable to participate in either project due to scheduling issues. Dakota filmed Jurassic Shark III until October, portraying Logan Shaw and several masked InGen employees. 2015 Dakota resumed filming Jurassic Shark III in January 2015, and would complete his scenes in October. In May, Dakota was cast as a hitman named Joe in the short film Dr. Troubleshoot. Since Jurassic Shark III hadn't been released up to this point, Dr. Troubleshoot served as Dakota's acting debut. Dakota was expected to appear in Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, although due to a lack of communcation between him and the other actors he never participated in the project. In August, Dakota officially joined the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe when he played bounty hunter Bjorn Alvarez in The Conundrum Dimension. In November 2015, Dakota was cast in The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods alongside several other actors. The film was set to serve as his high school graduation project. 2016 On May 1, Dakota was confirmed to return as Bjorn Alvarez in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam. He filmed his scenes in June, and the project was released that month. In July, he played a "worshipping gang member" in the short film Pizza No Come. From July to December 2016, Dakota filmed The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods, in which he played the main antagonist, a demon called Saathi. Dakota finished filming his scenes as Saathi in October. 2017 In February 2017, Dakota was cast to play Dakota in Creepy Guy 4. After Russell Parkinson was unable to return for the film, a new role was created for Dakota, who filmed his scenes over the span of two days. The project was released several weeks later in March. Dakota later played the ferocious Dogfather in Pizza Will Come, the Pizza No Come series' sixth chronological installment. Shortly before the film's release, he was confirmed to return as Bjorn Alvarez for a final time in Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption. Dakota was set to start filming in May, but never showed up to filming. He managed to film his scenes towards the end of July, due to an extension in the film's production. 2018 On September 22, Dakota joined the cast of Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master, in which he voices Ford. He recorded his lines that day, and appears throughout the film. 2019 For most of 2019, Dakota didn't appear in any of Scott's films. On December 28, he participated in the filming of Pizza Never Come, the long-delayed eighth installment in the series. He reprises his role as The Dogfather, a character long thought to be dead. Filmography As Actor *''Dr. Troubleshoot (2015) - Joe Batterton *Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution (2015-2016) - Logan Shaw, Various InGen Employees *The Conundrum Dimension (2015) - Bjorn Alvarez *Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam (2016) - Bjorn Alvarez *Pizza No Come (2016) - Gang Member *The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2017) - Saathi/The Demon, Dakota *''Pizza Will Come'' (2017) - The Dogfather *''Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption'' (2017) - Bjorn Alvarez *''Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master'' (2018) - Ford (voice) *''Pizza Never Come'' (2019) - The Dogfather Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Dr. Troubleshoot Category:The Conundrum Dimension Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Pizza No Come Category:Bread's Crumbs Actors Category:Pizza No Come Actors Category:Jurassic Shark Actors Category:The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods Category:Creepy Guy in the Woods Actors Category:Active Actors Category:2018 Storyline Category:Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Category:Ninjago Actors Category:2019 Storyline Category:Pizza Never Come